Conventional bicycle provides a front fork having two legs, each being formed with a slot on the lower end of the leg for fixing the spindle and front wheel of a bicycle, which however has the following defects:
1. When riding the bicycle, the vibrational force may easily loosen the spindle or even release the spindle from the open slots of the fork legs to cause accident for the bike rider.
2. When mounting the spindle on a bike, special care must be taken to fit it horizontally and precisely on the fork ends, to thereby cause inconvenience for the bike user.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional bike fork and invented the present fork ends and hub.